


A Cabin in the Woods

by Introvertia



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Moving In Together, Prompt Fic, gratuitous kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Steve and Billy finally have a day off together and spend their precious hours of freedom in a secluded private cabin by Lake Jordan. There's something about the place that makes Billy a little nervous, but he pushes that aside lost in the pleasure of Steve's company.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: 13 Days of Halloween [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995811
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	A Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the magical Gothyringwald's 13 Days of Halloween Prompt List.
> 
> Prompt 11: Spooky Abandoned__________
> 
> This cabin isn't exactly abandoned, but I fell in love with an idea so I ran with it!
> 
> This is the 11th of 13 tales!
> 
> Please check the tags of each story as the content will vary!

The Morning of October 29th, 1986

**Part 1**

**Winter is Coming**

Steve got out of bed before Billy which was extremely rare. He fed their diabolical kitten, Samhain it’s smashed kitten chow and got dressed moving around as quietly as he could in Billy’s studio apartment. He turned on the electric heater and sighed, he could literally see his breath.

When Steve had first been invited over to Billy’s apartment he’d thought it was great. It was a large studio above a garage, with a view of the woods and in walking distance of the main strip. It was a private place where Billy was far from his father, and they could be together without worrying about prying eyes. The place wasn’t in the best part of Hawkins but he and Billy could walk to their jobs in roughly thirty minutes, which was great for Steve because he was spending more and more time there. Location, Steve thought, wasn’t everything, especially with winter coming.

The _more_ time Steve spent in Billy’s apartment, the less great he found the place to be. It had almost no insulation, at the beginning of October it felt airy and now on the cusp of November it felt drafty. The wooden floorboards that had looked pleasantly rustic and lived in were in reality just creaky and uneven. Steve could barely walk two feet without hitting a groaning floor board. He’d also noticed the other day when he was standing in the shower that floor was starting to feel a little spongy beneath the tiles. He didn’t know much about homes and their construction but he knew that it was bad sign. The third step from the top of the stairs outside that led to Billy’s door was shaky, Billy had asked the landlord to replace it (even though Steve offered to do it himself, he was working at the Shawnee Hardware Store and Lumber Yard after all, how hard could it be?); but two weeks had gone by and the landlord hadn’t fixed it. If Billy was going manage to stick out the winter they’d have to buy rugs and get some caulking to seal the windows, an electric blanket and one of those goofy snakes that people laid down in front of their doors. Steve also noticed that Billy had no ceiling fan, no screens on his windows, and no air-conditioning. Steve concluded that if Billy was living there in the summer he’d probably die, baked to perfection in the Indiana humidity like the perfect sourdough loaves he made at the Bountiful Bakery.

Steve unwrapped the two steaks he’d bought at the market a couple nights ago and tossed them on a pan. He’d had some kind of twenty-four hour bug the other day but he was feeling much better, not quite one hundred percent but a hell of a lot better.Steve cracked some eggs on a buttered pan and then felt little fish hook kitten claws scaling up his calf.

“Ow, demon child!” Steve knelt down and unfastened Samhain’s little claws from the leg of his jeans.

“Why are you up so early?” Billy’s voice was low and burring, it was one of those things he did that effortlessly turned Steve on.

“Making breakfast, remember you said you’d go for a drive with me? Oh and look it stopped raining.” Steve tilted his head to the window above the kitchen sink that gave a view of very pale and silvery sky canopied with low thin clouds.

“Yeah, beautiful day.” Billy said sarcastically. “You were sick yesterday, maybe you should take it easy? Hm, Harrington?”

Steve walked over holding the kitten that was busy mauling his index finger. He sat down on the edge of the rickety fold-out-bed that he and Billy slept in, another reason Steve didn’t think the apartment was so great anymore. “I’m fine, and it’s not like we’re gonna climb a mountain. I have to show you something.”

“Yeah? Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret.”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“C’mon.” Steve looked at Billy with his Big soulful eyes.

You gonna murder me? Taking me to a second location?” Billy laid back smiling at Steve.

“If I was, would I tell you?” Steve handed Samhain to Billy.

“Nah Bambi, even you’re not _that_ dumb.” Billy said taking the kitten and stroking it with a heavy hand, leaving it no way to fight because it was lovingly being compressed into submission.

Steve leaned over as if to kiss Billy and then pulled back, “I’ll be eating your breakfast after I finish mine, if you’re gonna be a _dick_.” Steve stood up and Billy grabbed his hand pulling him back down onto the bed.

“I’m kidding. You’re smart, you _know_ you’re smart. You’re so smart, you have me wrapped around your little finger.” Billy flashed his most charming smile.

Steve leaned over and kissed Billy’s lips and then stood up, “Get dressed, breakfast is ready and then we’re going.”

“So bossy! Who does this guy think he is, huh Sammy?” Billy got up setting Samhain on the bed to get dressed. “Swinging his big dick around like he owns the place.”

Steve sighed and shook his head listening to Billy talking with Samhain.When Steve opened the cupboard to grab the coffee cups the door came loose of one of its hinges, almost hitting him in the face.

“Fuck. Billy this place has got termites or something, the screws just came out of the wood.”

Billy stepped out of the bathroom, where he liked to change and walked over he took hold of the cupboard door and pulled it off entirely. “There, fixed it.” He set it down on the floor next to the sink and grabbed a plate.

“I wouldn’t call that fixed.”

“Sorry, I’m not a master carpenter like you.” Billy needled.

“I don’t even know if I have that job yet.” Steve said filling both their cups with coffee.

Steve had been talking with Benji a carpenter that frequented the Shawnee Hardware Store and Lumber Yard where Steve was working as a seasonal employee. Benji was going to hire a paid apprentice come the new year, and Steve wanted the job desperately.

“He’s gonna hire you.” Billy said as a matter of fact.

I don’t know, what if he hires Danny?”

“I’ll break Danny’s legs.” Billy stated. He slid a steak and two eggs onto a plate for Steve and handed it to him, “You’re getting that job. You said Benji likes you, talks to you. Does he talk to Danny too?”

“I don’t know, Danny works inside, mostly me and Benji talk when he’s choosing lumber.”

“Yeah and I bet you’re helping him load his truck and find all the materials he wants, what’s Danny doing aside from taking his cash at the register? Forget it, you’ll get the job.” Billy said confidently.

“What if I suck at it?” Steve said cutting into his steak and eggs.

“Then you’ll get better.” Billy shrugged.

Steve smiled, he didn’t understand where Billy got his unshakable faith in him but it made him feel like he would get the job.

A few bites into breakfast and Samhain was scaling the side of Billy’s leg. Billy looked down at their black kitten, “Hungry huh?”

“Don’t let him fool you, I just fed him."

Steve watched as Billy grabbed Samhain’s saucer and put a little scoop of kitten chow in it with a dash of warm water and mushed it a bit. “Samhain’s growing, he needs sustenance.” Billy set the dish on the table and put the kitten down next to it. Samhain began eating immediately, making his weird growling purring sound.

“You’re still feeding him at the table?”

“He’s part of the family.” Billy said.

Steve smiled watching Billy dig into his food, eating along with Samhain. Steve really liked that, the idea that the three of them were a family. “Okay.” Steve said and ate his breakfast.

**Part 2**

**Are We There Yet?**

Samhain was perched on Billy’s shoulder its claws hooked into the thick denim of his jacket, sniffing at the autumnal breeze that threatened to blow him off Billy’s shoulder. The kitten sat down low hunched like a small fluffy gargoyle.

Billy ran his hand over his head shoving his hair back, it was just now getting to his jaw, he put his ball cap on and took a cigarette out of its pack and rolled it between his thumb and index finger staring at his jack-o-lantern in thought. He’d carved it with Steve on the 15th and the wet weather had not been kind, it had been rained on multiple times and was sort of melting, it’s mouth which had been a gaping maw full of pointed teeth was now closing in like a toothless old man’s.

“We need another pumpkin.” Billy said to Samhain who was softly purring in his ear. “Hey Harrington are you coming or what?”

“Yeah,” Steve said from within the apartment. He joined Billy on the landing with his backpack, he looked at Samhain. “Is he coming?”

“You said this would be an all day thing. We can’t just leave him here.”

“He’s a cat, he’ll be fine.”

“He’s a kitten.” Billy corrected.

“Alright, hold on, let me get his food, do you think he’s big enough for his collar yet?”

“Maybe, if you want him wear it like a belt.” Billy snorted.

“Point taken, I’m bringing his box.” Steve went back in and grabbed Samhain’s box where he slept, it was just tall enough that he couldn’t climb out it, yet.

Billy went down the steps and sniffled, his nose was running from the cold, he put his cigarette back in the pack, he didn’t want to smoke with Samhain in the car. Steve came trotting down the stairs and walked with Billy to where his car was parked. Billy watched Steve wondering what he was up to, but also amused that Steve seemed so excited to be going for a drive. He got in the car and let Samhain explore across his lap but kept him from jumping to the floor or getting in Steve’s space. Steve started the car and looked over at Billy, “Okay, just three stops to make and then we’ll be on our way.”

“Three?”

“Yeah, gas station, market and the deli.”

“Sounds like a major excursion is about to take place.” Billy pulled on his shades and lowered his ball cap.

“It’s going to be fun.” Steve said, looking like he was already enjoying himself immensely. He turned on the radio and winked at Billy when the Eurythmics came. Billy rolled his eyes and tilted his head back in reluctant acquiescence.

As promised Steve made all three stops. At the market he came out with a bag in one arm and a large pumpkin in the other. When Steve came out of deli he had one large white bag, the contents smelling of pastrami. At the gas station Billy watched Steve clean all the windows and gas up the car while he sat in the car entertaining Samhain. “Look at this dork, he’s so happy, why’s he so happy?” Billy asked Samhain, all the while smiling watching Steve move around the car like a busy hummingbird. Steve disappeared into the convenient store at the gas station and then came out with another bag.

“What’d you buy this time?”

“Some snacks and cigarettes.” Steve said as he buckled up.

“So, are we actually heading to our destination now, or do we need to do some early Christmas shopping?” Billy asked.

“So impatient.”

“Have we met?” Billy asked dryly.

Steve laughed and pulled out onto the road, he accelerated as he switched over from the country road to the highway access and they were soon flying along in the BMW, changing lanes and zipping past old work trucks and pokey sedans.

“That’s more like it.” Billy said, he leaned back and placed Samhain in the front of his hoodie and zipped it closed around him. “Gotta keep warm twerp.” Billy said making sure Samhain was secured safely against his chest. After a quick twenty minutes Steve exited off a narrow ramp and then turned onto a narrow single lane road that was canopied by leaning trees. Billy watched the tall spindly trees go by, it had been a long time since he’d just let someone drive him wherever they pleased. He was surprised he didn’t feel anxious, on the contrary he felt curious and relaxed. He looked over at Steve and watched him drive.

“Are we there yet?” Billy asked just to get a rise out of him.

Steve shook his head and smiled, “Just ten more minutes.”

Billy waited exactly two minutes before asking, “Are we there yet?”

“Bill-y-Har-grove.” Steve said with a long suffering sigh.

Billy suppressed a laugh and adjusted his sunglasses. He looked down at Samhain sleeping against his chest.

“Steve?” Billy said softly.

“Yeah babe?” Steve replied as he turned down narrow twisting road.

“Are we there yet?” Billy asked but was barely able to get out the ‘yet’ because Steve reached over and pinched the inside of his thigh making him jump.

“Hey, watch it, Sam’s sleeping.” Billy chuckled pulling Steve’s hand away by his fingers.

“You don’t get to ask that anymore.” Steve said in a warning tone and with a big smile on his face. Steve drove at a snails pace down a twisting unpaved road. The trees on either side of road the leaned over the narrow road appearing to get closer and closer. Billy sat up and was surprised when a quartet of deer went leaping across the road only six or seven feet ahead of them.

“Whoa.” Billy watched them bound into the woods and vanish, he’d never say it aloud but it was thrilling, like something out of a fairy tale.

“Whitetail.” Steve said nodding and continued driving along. “There’s coyotes around here too, bobcats, and supposedly Black bears, but I’ve never seen one.”

Billy looked down the road and saw a narrow two story cabin with a small garage next to it in a small cleared spot of land, beyond that he could see a lake. It looked like movie, serene in the late morning light, golden leaves came tumbling off of the trees the surrounded the sturdy looking structure blown by a stiff breeze. He expected Steve to drive past it, and then he realized that the cabin was where the road was leading. Steve stopped the car in front of the free standing garage.

“We’re here.” Steve smiled and got out of the car.

“Where’s here?” Billy said getting out and walking around. They hadn’t been in the car all that long. Billy estimated if they’d come straight to the cabin from his place they would have been there in less than forty minutes.

“This is the south side of Lake Jordan.” Steve said pointing at the lake. Steve turned and opened the back door of the car and grabbed his bags from the market, the deli and gas station, with some adjusting he was able to get Billy’s pumpkin from the back seat.

Billy walked towards the front porch, there was about a foot of dead leaves scattered across it. He looked up at the windows on the second floor and thought he saw a curtain move. He stood stock-still staring at it.

**Part 3**

**Are We Alone?**

“Billy?”

“What?” Billy said slowly turning away from the window.

“Can you grab the box and my backpack?” Steve walked up the porch arms laden with his purchases.

“Yeah.” Billy looked down at Samhain wishing he could ask him if he saw that too, it had looked like someone had just closed the curtain on the second floor. “Who lives here?” Billy asked depositing Samhain in his box and throwing Steve’s backpack over one shoulder.

“No one, right now.” Steve smiled at Billy over his shoulder and kicked at the leaves on the front porch clearing a way to the door.

“I think there’s some squatters in there.” Billy said.

“Then I’m throwing them out.”Steve said.

Billy watched Steve put all his bags down on the porch and walk to his car and open the trunk, he reached in and pulled out a bat bristling with nails and an axe.

Billy watched his boyfriend walk up on the porch now moving quickly and quietly. He handed Billy the axe and pressed his index finger to his lips that were tight. Steve’s normally wide almost innocent eyes had a determined set about them. Billy made sure Samhain was secure his hoodie and cupped one hand around him, and adjusted the axe handle in his left hand. The bat Steve had armed himself looked like it had seen some use.

“I thought I saw someone upstairs, at the window.” Billy whispered. Billy waited for Steve to laugh or give him a look that meant, you’re ridiculous, but it didn’t happen. Steve nodded, “Stay behind me, it’s a small cabin, but it’ll be dark.” Steve slid a key in the lock at the top and clicked it opened. “If there’s anyone in there, they’ll know we're here.” Steve said, his voice so low it was nearly inaudible.

Billy’s heart was racing, he could feel Samhain swatting at the drawstrings of his sweater, blissfully unaware that they were walking into dangerous territory. The door opened slowly on well oiled hinges, it hardly made more noise than a tired sigh. Billy could see past Steve’s shoulder, the shapes of furniture covered in white cloth, as Billy’s eyes adjusted he saw a small dining area with a kitchen behind it. All the windows were covered with heavy curtain, the air in there was musty with dust, but something else that smelled faintly canine. On Billy’s right there was a covered couch and before it a fireplace, the mouth of it blocked by a tarp covered piece of furnishing. It was as if the rooms were occupied by short misshapen ghosts because everything was covered. Steve nodded at a door on the right, just beyond what looked like a seating area. He went over and opened the door, the hinges squeaked. Billy couldn’t see in very well but he saw that the floor was tiled, he jumped when he heard the sound of a shower curtain being yanked back by Steve, Steve came out of the room shaking his head to indicate that it was empty and pointed at the staircase. “Pull back the curtains on all the windows down here,” Steve whispered and moved quietly towards the stairs. Billy started to do what he was told and quickly changed his mind. He pulled Samhain out of his sweater and put him in the bathroom shutting him in.

“I”m going up with you.” Billy said.

Steve nodded and started up the stairs. He walked up keeping his left shoulder to the narrow wall, there was no door at the top of the stairs, it simply led to an open space with a low wooden railing. Steve looked left and right as he got nearer and nearer the top of the steps. Steve thought it was odd that if someone or someones were squatting, that they hadn’t touched anything on the first floor, but he was still on high alert, they may have just arrived minutes before them.

Billy flinched when he heard Samhain mewing from downstairs, his high squeaking mewl was startling in the silence of the cabin. He adjusted his grip around the handle of the axe. He turned slowly in a 180 when he got to the top of the stairs. There was a covered bed, as well as a free standing closet, the window where he’d seen movement was near a covered table or desk. Steve went over to the armoire and opened both of its doors and stepped back quickly. Inside wooden hangers knocked against one another, one of the doors had a mirror on it and as it swung open Billy saw himself in the mirror his cap low on his head, his axe held at the ready, behind himself he saw movement and spun around ready to strike.A large window behind him was open, and wind was blowing through the screen.

Steve sighed, “Okay, no one’s here.”

Billy went to the window and looked out. He stared at the ground and not too far beyond that the edge of the lake. The ground was thick with leaves, even if someone had jumped out the window they wouldn’t have left any tracks. Billy touched the screen, it was off its latches, he opened the window wider and looked down. There was a good deal of dust on the windowsill, it looked undisturbed. Another stiff breeze rushed over him, he turned and looked at the window where he’d seen movement when he was outside and watched as the curtain fluttered, it was moving, but it didn’t move the way he’d seen it move before.

“This screen’s loose.” Billy said setting down his axe, his eyes still on the curtain that was lifting lightly with the wind.

Steve walked over and lifted the edge of the screen and reset it in its latches. “I can’t believe it’s been open this whole time.” Steve shook his head and kissed Billy’s cheek.

“This whole time?” Billy asked.

“I haven’t been here since August.” Steve said shutting the window.

Billy looked down at the floor, the room was dusty, but it didn’t look like there were any water stains. “Surprised there’s no water damage.”

“The eaves go out pretty far.” Steve said closing the turning latch.

“Have you uh, found squatters here before?” Billy asked looking down at Steve’s bat.

“No, oh. I guess you haven’t seen this bat before?” Steve smiled, “It’s got a lot of history, but um, I’ve never used it on a human being.”

Billy nodded still feeling a little high strung. “Better get Samhain, I left him in the bathroom downstairs.”

“I’ll be right down.” Steve said going around the room pulling back all the curtains from the windows and letting in the amber October light. He pulled the dust covers off the deskand its chair, the bed, and dresser drawers with a tall oval mirror. He folded them all in a neat stack and dropped them in the bottom of the armoire.

When Steve came downstairs Billy had their kitten in his arms, Samhain was chewing on the drawstrings of Billy’s sweater. “What is this place?” Billy asked.

“It was my grandfather’s cabin. Come outside with me, I need to turn on the power.” Steve squeezed Billy’s shoulder as he walked by and Billy followed him. The two of them went out to garage. Steve spun a set of keys on his fingers. Billy realized they were both unarmed, he was still feeling nervous.

“Did he ever mention people breaking in?” Billy watched as Steve swung open one of the garage doors, inside were a couple objects draped with tarps. There was a work bench and few out dated tools hanging on the wall, it looked more like museum than a workspace to Billy. He hopped up on a dusty stool and set Samhain on his shoulder.

“No, no break ins, unless you count raccoons one year. He did mention trespassers would pop up now and then, but that was usually around summer. This side of the lake is private property, but there’s no fences so people just kind of wander up looking for a spot to camp or wanting to use the pier.” Steve went to a cabinet and unlocked, inside was a circuit breaker panel.

“There’s a pier?” Billy asked curiously.

“It’s not as impressive as it sounds, it goes out about thirty feet and it’s only maybe four feet wide.” Steve smiled, “I should probably replace some of the boards next spring. Here we go.” Steve flipped all the switches on and the shut the cabinet and locked it.

“So why’s everything under lock and key?” Billy asked as they stepped out of the garage and watching Steve locked it.

“Just precautionary.” Steve slipped his arm around Billy’s waist and squeezed him close. Billy walked beside him back to the house. They gathered their bags that they’d left on the porch and as they were about to step inside Billy looked above the door and saw three horse shoes nailed above it, they were all facing up like a neat row of iron capital letter ‘U’s.

  
“Was he superstitious?” Billy asked as he locked the door behind himself.

“No, I wouldn’t say so.” Steve shook his head and pulled a cloth cover off an antique looking couch. “He was a Protestant, does that count?” Steve folded the cloth and dropped it under the couch, he went over to the fire place and pulled up another white cloth this one revealed a tarnished brass fire-screen decorated with leaping hares. Billy walked over looking at the mantel, there was silver cross hammered into the center of it, he ran his fingers over it. “Big on Jesus, huh? Bet he would have loved me.” Above it was wreath of dried plants, it was dusty smelled of lavender and other herbs. The dried flowers were purple and blue, faded and dulled by time.

“My grandmother made that.” Steve said nodding at the wreath, “She was the kooky one, she died like six months before my grandpa.” Billy reached up to touch the wreath. “Don’t touch it,” Steve rested his hand on Billy’s, “It’s mostly lavender but there’s wolfsbane in there too, the stuff’s poisonous, she said it keeps pests out.”

“Your grandparents, what were their first names, Gomez and Morticia?” Billy looked at each of the windows in the front room that made up the living room and dining area, each of the windows had iron horse shoes nailed above them in sets of three. “How would they feel about their grandson rescuing a black cat?”

“Otis and Silvi, very funny, they loved animals and they would have loved Samhain. They had a black dog named Winston, after Winston Churchill, that British guy, I guess? Anyway I’m telling you my grandma was the black sheep of the family. One of those people that was really onboard with being a hippie before there even were hippies.” Steve said as he moved the fire-screen. “My grandpa loved this cabin, he said it was his favorite place to be. I spent a lot of summers here with him and grandma when I was little.” Steve started building a fire, using kindling and wood that was stacked neatly by the stone fireplace.

“I never knew my grandparents, on either side.” Billy sat on the couch he released Samhain letting him stalk across the sofa cushions.

“I was lucky, I mean, my mom’s parents are still around, but they’re out of state so I don’t see them much, but Otis and Silvi were close by.” Steve stood up dusting his hands on his jeans. He went and sat down next to Billy. “I was hoping you’d like this place.”

Billy reached up and pulled off his ball cap, he dropped it on Samhain and smiled watching him wrestle with it. “I do.”

**Part 4**

**Lunch & Other Delights**

Once the fire was burning steadily Steve uncovered the coffee table and set out the food from the Deli. Billy got up and walked over to a cloth covered book case and pulled the cloth down. The bookcase had glass doors inside was a variety of books, paperbacks, hardcovers, all sizes

and subjects. “Hey, look at that nerd.” Billy said pulling open the door. Steve glanced over.

“What did you find?”

“A little fat Steve sitting on a pier.” Billy tilted the photo so Steve could see it, “With a dog the size of a car.”

“Let me see that.” Steve walked over and pulled the framed picture out of Billy’s hands. “That’s Winston.”

“Jesus did you ever saddle him up and ride him around?”

“No.” Steve smiled looking at the photo.

Billy kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth, and then his lips. “I like it here.” Billy said resting his hands on Steve’s sides, gently squeezing his ribs.

“Good.” Steve smiled, he put the photo back and pulled Billy towards the couch. Come on, let’s eat. They sat on the couch and ate their lunch. The sky outside was growing grey, the thin heatless light gave the cabin a dreamy feeling. Now that most of the cloths had been removed from the furniture Billy could see that it was homey despite being so spartanly furnished. Samhain roamed around the front room coming in and out of sight. When Billy was done with his sandwich he prepared a saucer of kitten chow for Sam and set it on the coffee table where he and Steve could watch their kitten eat from their spot on the couch. The fire Steve had built was now crackling and pleasantly radiating warmth. Billy had pulled a couple books out of the case that had been next to Steve’s framed photo. “Looks like your grandmother was crazy about plants.” Billy said flipping through the pages, tracing his fingers over where she’d made annotations.  
  
Steve yawned, his belly full, feeling warm and comfortable by the couch. Loving the sound of Billy’s voice. “She loved plants.” Steve said and pulled the book out of Billy’s fingers and dropped it on the floor.  
  
“I was reading that.” Billy said.

“I don’t care.” Steve crawled into Billy’s arms and kissed him. Billy parted his lips, he felt Steve’s tongue slide against his own. Billy wrapped his arms tightly around Steve, tilting his head. He murmured into the kiss, and stroked his hands down Steve’s back, stoping at his hips and gently kneading them. “Do you like it here?” Steve asked between kisses.

Billy nodded, “I like it here with you.” he tilted his head back, closing his eyes, soaking up the sensations of Steve’s attention.

Steve tucked his face against the side of Billy’s neck, parted his lips and started gently kissing and nipping. Steve pressed his lips to Billy’s ear and whispered “I want to suck your cock.”

Billy inhaled slowly, he bit his bottom lip and turned his head to gently nuzzle Steve’s nose with his own.

“You can keep your clothes on.” Steve ran his tongue up the side of Billy’s neck and nipped his jaw and chin, and ran his tongue over Billy’s lips. Billy squeezed Steve close and parted his lips. Steve pressed his hand over Billy’s crotch and groped his cock through his jeans. Billy murmured into the kiss, he shifted lower on the couch and spread his knees lifting his hips and rolling his cock against Steve’s palm. Billy pressed his hands over Steve’s ass squeezing tightly and slid them down his boyfriend’s thighs and pulled him closer by the back of his knees.

Steve pulled from the kiss and slid down Billy’s lap and got on his knees. He looked up at Billy and squeezed his hips pulling them closer to the edge of the couch.

“I haven’t said yes yet.” Bill smiled and stroked his hand over Steve’s head pushing his hair back.

“Say yes,” Steve leaned forward and mouthed roughly at Billy’s cock through his jeans, he pressed his tongue making a wet spot.

“Yes.” Billy purred. He reached down and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. He looked down at Steve’s dark eyes, “Yes.” Billy repeated and pulled his dark pink cock out of his jeans. Billy lips parted as he watched Steve lick his lips, he closed his warm dry hand around Billy’s cock and pressed his tongue over the tip in one long stroke. Billy exhaled slowly, heat was pooling low in his stomach, his cock growing stiff. Steve parted his lips and started to suckle gently at the tip, one hand stroking and squeezing Billy’s cock, the other squeezing Billy’s hip.

Billy rested his hand on Steve’s head, tipped his own head back and moaned. Billy lifted his hips slowly, barely able to restrain himself. Steve took him deeper and then drew back and then sucked his cheeks in drawing hard, his tongue pressing at the tip of Billy’s cock, making Billy twitch with pleasure and squirm his hips. Billy stroked Steve’s hair, he leaned forward wanting to see it as much as he was feeling it.

Steve shifted back a little lifting his eyes to Billy’s and then sucked and took his cock deeper, his head bobbing slowly between Billy’s thighs, not taking him too deep but torturing him with his velvet tongue and hot wet mouth. Billy moaned and leaned forward squeezing Steve’s shoulders, his hips lifting, his cock nudging, he dug his heels down into the floor his the muscles in his legs twitching with tension.

Steve tugged and sucked, his opposite hand traveled under Billy’s seat, his fingers pressing at the seam of his jeans, pressing up where the cleft of his cheeks were covered tightly in denim. Billy’s hips twisted a fraction. The sensation was overwhelming, Billy shut his eyes tightly, concentrating on not loosing control. Chasing his pleasure and wanting to push deeper but careful not to actually fuck into Steve’s mouth as much as he wanted to.

“Steve, _oh_ , I’m… close…” Billy gasped again, as he felt Steve pull back, but Steve didn’t release his throbbing cock. Billy felt the flood of release as his spilled into Steve’s mouth. Steve shut his eyes, his lashes damp, cheeks ruddy, and suckled steadily.

Billy leaned back against the couch and shuddered, his breath catching, feeling euphoric.

Steve released Billy’s cock and wiped his mouth, he sat back off his sore knees, and rubbed at the side of his jaw looking at Billy who was sprawled back like his bones had just melted. Steve chuckled softly he got up and kissed Billy’s cheek and turned to go to the bathroom. Billy reached up and caught his hand, “Where are you going?”

“The bathroom.” Steve slipped his hand free and went into the restroom. He wet a cloth and ran it over his face and rinsed his mouth. He heard a soft knocking on the door. He turned and saw Billy poke his head in.

“Are you still hard?” Billy asked stepping in.

Steve nodded and put the damp cloth on the edge of the sink.

“Let me see.” Billy said as he stepped forward and pawed at Steve’s erect cock visible through his faded blue jeans.

Steve gasped and leaned back against the sink, “Touch me?” Steve pressed his mouth over Billy’s ear and nipped at it. Both of their hands went to Steve’s belt, Steve exposed himself and felt Billy take hold of his hard cock immediately, his hand was warm, and his grip firm, he tugged and stepped close, pressing his thigh between Steve’s, his thumb grazing roughly over the tip. Steve reached back holding onto the sink. Billy pressed his thighs on either side of Steve’s leg keeping him pinned.

They kissed, their mouths meeting roughly, their teeth grazing briefly, Billy hummed and groaned into the kiss. Steve lifted his chin and turned away from the kiss, releasing a small cry of pleasure into Billy’s neck.

“That’s good baby, so good.” Billy murmured and wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist.

“Fuck. Yes.” Steve nodded he turned his head and languidly kissed Billy. They stood in the bathroom making out till their lips were swollen and little sore, long after Steve had come.

**Part 4**

**Just Us**

Steve and Billy went for a walk along the side of the lake, there wasn’t much more than an hours worth of daylight remaining, Billy had been hesitant to leave Samhain in the Cabin, but Steve insisted that Billy come with him to see the little pier.They walked the length of it taking in the view of the lake at twilight.

“We can go skinny-dipping at night when it warms up.” Steve said sliding his arm around Billy’s waist with an easy affection.

“You want to come back in the spring?” Billy slid his arm under Steve’s and tucked his hand in Steve’s back pocket.

“If you could live here with me, would you want to?” Steve asked his eyes on the lake.

Billy looked out at the water, he took in the silence of the land, the remoteness. “It wouldn’t be great for getting to work.”

“I could drive you, or just lend you my car when you needed it. If you didn’t have to pay rent, you could save up faster for a car.”

“It’s a nice dream, but are your parents just going to let you take over their summer cabin?”

“It’s not theirs’.”

“I thought it was your grandparent’s, but they’re dead, right?” Billy squinted at Steve.

“Yeah, and the cabin was left to me, it’s mine.” Steve smiled, “I mean if we live here, I’d need help with electricity and maintenance and property tax, but it would be cheaper than you paying rent, and if I get that carpenter’s apprentice position I could start doing the repairs and stuff myself,”

Billy kissed Steve cutting him off.Steve returned the kiss he turned facing Billy and rested his hands on Billy’s face. Billy could feel Steve smiling into the kiss. “Is that a yes?”

“Yeah, what the hell.” Billy smiled, “Is that why you brought me out here?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, “I wanted you to see it, kind of get a feel for what it could be like, just us being here.”

“It feels good.” Billy nodded his bright blue eyes on Steve’s.

Steve held Billy’s hand on their walk back to the cabin. Once inside they uncovered all the furniture and made the bed. Steve suggested that instead of Billy paying rent on the first that he just return his key.

“I’ll pack up my stuff after I get off work tomorrow.” Billy said decisively watching Samhain chase its little rubber ball across the freshly made bed.

“Great, I’ll come by after work, we’ll load the car. I can bring stuff from home little by little.” Steve paused, “I didn’t know how badly I wanted this till you said you’d move in with me.”

“I must be crazy about you,” Billy said with a soft laugh, “because this place is kinda creepy.”

“No it’s not, you’re just not used to it. It’s just old.” Steve smiled, “It’s going to be great.”

Billy looked at Steve, and nodded. “Yes it is.”

“Let’s lock up and head back to your place.”Steve kissed Billy quickly and got off the bed carrying Samhain with him while he went around the rooms making sure all the windows were locked. Billy stowed a few of the things they’d brought with them in the kitchen and set his pumpkin at the center of the table, planning on carving it the next evening when they returned. He looked back at the kitchen door and noticed a double barrel shotgun above it. “Is that thing real?” Billy asked, he walked over and reached up taking it down.

Steve came in the kitchen, “Be careful it’s loaded.” Steve said, he pointed to a wooden box on a small shelf just below where the the hooks for the shotgun was. “There’s more shells in there.”

“Your grandpa was kind of a cowboy huh?” Billy peered down the length of the barrel pointing it at the ground.

“Dad said he was a little paranoid, blamed it on time grandpa was in the war.”

“We should set up some cans.” Billy said with a smile.

“I’ll pick up some shells first, those ones are ancient, and probably home made. God knows what’s in them.”

“Steve, your grandfather was a badass.” Billy chuckled and carefully put the shotgun back on its hooks.

“Yeah, but also a big softie.” Steve smiled.

“That explains a lot about you.” Billy said.

It was dark when they stepped out of the cabin. Steve meticulously locked up the front door, “I’ll get you a set of keys made tomorrow at work.”

Billy zipped his hoodie up with Samhain tucked inside. He peered out at the spindly trees. The hair on the back of his neck prickling. “Sounds good.”

“Are you alright?” Steve asked stepping off the porch.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Billy nodded looking at the small garage and turning back to take in the cabin one more time as they walked to the car. “It’s going to be weird.”

“Living by the lake? Or living with me?” Steve asked as he got in the car.

Billy walked around the car still surveying the land and then got in on the passenger side. Steve was watching him, “What’s going to be weird?”

“Having an actual home and living with my boyfriend.” Billy smiled and kissed Steve gently.

“It’s really happening.” Steve said with a slightly wild look in his eyes.

“Yes, we’re really happening.” Billy shook his head and for once didn’t fight the smile as it spread across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic is titled "Home Sweet Home" It is rated Explicit due to some violent content.
> 
> I'm the worst at tagging things so if you have suggestions I would like to read them. Soundboardkittens saved my life a few fics back, so please don't hesitate to share your tips!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
